Hunger Strike
by Kanan
Summary: The Get Backers never have good business, but what will happen when this finally takes its toll on one of our beloved characters? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers, but just for the record, I have claimed Ban-chan! See? See? I wrote my name all over him!

Ban-chan: Why meee….? –Sweatdrops-

Hunger Strike

It was a well-known fact that Ginji Amano loves to eat. He would eat all day and night, if he could afford to. He and his partner Ginji, however, did not have that kind of money. Their business has never been very good at all, and neither has their luck with money. And as they could not fully pay off their tab, there were periods of time when the two men skipped entire meals. At first, Ginji often complained about this, but, as Ban later noticed, his usually energetic partner eventually stopped complaining. Ban simply took it as a good sign that the blonde was growing up; he had no reason to believe there was anything wrong.

The two were finally offered a special trip by one of their clients to go to the local hot baths with free food and rooms. Both seemed to be enjoying it very much. Ban leaned his head back over the side as he enjoyed the chill clashing with the hot rag on his forehead.

"Ah! This is the life, isn't it, Ginji?"

"You bet, Ban! We don't get to do this very often!"

"You bet! Great rooms, great food, and pretty ladies waiting on us hand and foot! It's a dream come true!"

Ginji coughed, suddenly. Ban looked at him worriedly. He'd had that cough for over a week now. As Ban moved closer to check on his friend, Ginji tried to sink down lower into the water, holding his hand over his mouth. Ban, sensing some hostility, merely patted the blonde on the back until the coughing subsided. When it did, Ginji smiled warmly at his buddy again.

"Thanks, Ban! I needed that!"

"You sure have been coughing a whole lot lately, Ginji. Did you catch a cold?"

"Maybe. I don't know the reason for this, either."

"Well, this nice hot bath should do you some good! You'll be back to health in no time!"

"Yeah, you're probably right, Ban."

Ban finally smiled and stretched out. Then, he got an idea and flexed his biceps and turned to Ginji.

"Hey, Ginji! Lets compare muscle sizes!"

"What?"

"Oh, you know! Lets have an arm wrestling contest and see who will win!"

Ginji stayed mostly below the water as he shook his head.

"No thanks, Ban! I'm not in the mood right now!"

"What? But we ALWAYS do this! It's practically a tradition!"

"I know… I'm sorry. Another time, okay? I promise."

"Aw, man… Fine, if you're not feeling well."

"I think I'm actually going to get out and go back to the room. This heat is making me lightheaded."

"Okay. See you back in the room, pal."

"See you."

Ban put the washcloth over his face again and then Ginji made his way out of the bath. Ban waited a while later, but then decided to get out, also. Ginji grabbed his clothes and a towel but then stopped. He was right in front of the mirror. It was then that Ginji's smile faded as he saw how thin he had gotten over time. All of his ribs could be seen and he looked paler, too. This, he tried to keep from Ban, hoping that it was just a faze. He was glad that Ban hadn't noticed his change, for the heavy heated mist concealed him. Deep inside, though, he knew it was something serious. Another well-known facts, Ginji didn't like doctors, aside of Jubei. His appetite had decreased greatly, and he felt ill and weak all the time. Every day, he woke up and prayed that his body would hold out for a while longer. He gasped as a sudden feeling of nausea washed over him. He almost fell foreward and used the mirror as a support. Then, as he started to relax again, his heart did a back flip as he head Ban coming out of the bath, also. He hurriedly grabbed his clothes and ran into one of the changing stalls.

"Feeling better, Ginji?"

"Uh… yeah, a little!"

"Good. How about we play some games later in the recreation room? Until then, you can go lie down in the room."

"What will you do, Ban?"

"I'm thinking of checking out the bar downstairs."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then!"

The room fell silent, aside from more people entering in to take bathes, and Ginji sighed, thinking that Ban was gone and feeling relived. But now, he was extremely tired and felt even worse than before. Somehow, he would have to make it to the stairs and go up to their room without people raising suspicion. Damn, he thought. He only was only missing his green vest and couldn't focus enough to locate it. His hands were shaking. Then, he felt a great weight being lifted off of him.

In fact, Ban hadn't left yet. He was waiting right outside Ginji's stall, smoking- dressed fully. He wasn't allowed to smoke where he could be caught, so he decided to get it over with. He then heard heavy breathing from inside the stall and knocked on it softly.

"Is everything okay in there? Hm, Ginji?"

He got no response, which seemed to get him alarmed. He waited a moment longer, and it seemed as though he was starting to feel better, and Ban relaxed. But then, he heard a large crash and swung open the small door.

"Ginji, what was that!"

Ban's eyes went wide in shock. Ginji was on the floor leaning on the now-broken glass mirror. He was unconscious. Ban went into the stall and tried to wake the other by shaking him on the shoulders. Ginji was surprisingly light weighted. A small crowd begun to form and a man came up to Ban as he lifted Ginji out of the stall.

"Is he okay? Should we call an ambulance?"

"No, just call a taxi."

"A taxi? But-"

"Don't argue! Just do it!"

"Ah! S-sure!"

When it arrived, Ban got in with Ginji and told the driver where to go. He was worried.

"Damnit, Ginji… Why the hell didn't you say it was so bad? You fool…"

Hours later, Ginji finally started to open his eyes. He stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling for a while, until a face surrounded by long, brown hair blocked his view.

"Looks like you're finally awake now, Ginji."

"Kazu…? Kazu, is that you? Where am I?"

"You're in good company. Ban brought you strait here after you collapsed. We were really worried about you for a while there."

"Ban… Where is Ban?"

"I'm right here."

Ginji weakly turned his head to the wall near the doorway to the room where Ban was leaning against the wall and finally smiled again.

"Ah… there you are."

"Did you have a nice dream?"

"Huh…? Oh, not funny."

"No, you know what isn't funny? You, pretending that you're 100 when you're obviously not. Why didn't you tell us you were starved to death? Hell of a dumb thing to die from, moron."

"Huh…? How did you know?"

Kazuki reached under the heavy covers and pulled up one of Ginji's overly thin writsts.

"The signs were obvious enough."

"Oh…Hey, um…"

"Yes?"

"Where is Jubei at? Is he here?"

"Yes, he's fixing you up something special."

"Oh, goody… I love…presents…"

Slowly, Ginji fell into weak unconsciousness once again. Both mean in the room put their worried, sad faces again.

"Yeah, Ginji… we know…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ginji and Ban were still at Kazuki and Jubei's place two days after they had first arrived. Jubei stayed with him, mostly, talking with him and trying to get him to eat. Ginji could only get a few bites in before he set his utensil down and claim to be full. This time was no exception. Jubei sat next to Ginji as he sighed and lowered his head. Ban and Kazuki stood by the door watching him, also.

"I'm sorry, you guys…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Ginji. I'm sure you'll get your appetite back soon enough."

"I hope so. I don't like feeling so weak and tired all the time!"

Ban walked to Ginji's side and patted him on the head.

"Get some sleep, Ginji."

"Okay, Ban."

Ginji settled down under the covers as everyone left the room, shutting out the light behind them. They all gathered in the living room.

"This can't go on much longer."

"I agree. We have to find out what is wrong with Ginji before he develops a stomach ulcer. He is getting weaker by the day."

"Maybe it is time to take him to a real hospital."

"That isn't necessary! I'm more than capable to take care of him here. At a hospital, they will probably make a mistake and fill him up with penicillin."

"So?"

"So, Ginji is allergic to it."

"He is? Since when, thread spinner?"

"Since forever?"

"Stop fighting, you, too. Look, we can handle this. We'll keep him under watch, and if it gets too bad, THEN we'll bring him to a hospital."

"You'd better hope it doesn't get bad, or else I'll-"

They all heard a crash coming from the room where Ginji was, and immediately, they feared the worst. They rushed into the room and switched on the light. Glass was all over the floor and Ginji's bed sheets were a mess. Ginji was nowhere to be seen. Kazuki ran to the window and shouted.

"I see someone! He's got Ginji!"

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell."

"Lets just not stand here talking about it! Ginji, the idiot, got himself kidnapped!"


End file.
